A Tragic Ending to a Happy Beginning
by amandawillrockyou1
Summary: Trey is in the hospital after Marissa shot him in the back at the altercation between him and Ryan. Alittle OOC but you'll get the jist of it.
1. I

**Chapter 1: _Trey_**

* * *

"How is he?" Ryan stood up and faced the surgeon

"He's not good at all, we'll be lucky if he makes it through the night."

Seth rested his head in hi hands and Marissa bit her quivering lower lip

"The bullet peirced his left lung and grazed the lining of his heart. He's on a breathing

machine and we can only hope he makes it through the rest of the night." The surgeon

continued

Marissa got up and ran out of the hospital and Ryan sat down looking pale

"I hate him... I hate him!"

"Trey will be okay... I hope." Seth said trying to sound calm.

"After all that's happened: stealing, the lying, the drugs, forcing himself on Marissa,

and he still chooses to blame me. Maybe he deserves this, maybe this is his payback

from God."

"Im gonna go check on Marissa. Come out when you're ready." Seth got up

"Nah, I need to get outta here."

Seth and Ryan walked out of the hospital together. Marissa sat on the edge of the fountain

crying hysterically.

"Where is Summer?" Seth asked looking around

"Her dad picked her up about an hour ago, remember?" Marissa said looking up. Her

red, puffy eyes glistening in the hospital lights.

"Marissa, it's okay." Ryan said calmly putting his arm over her

"How can you be so calm about this?" Marissa asked looking up

"I'm worried too, but why are _you_ so hysterical?"

"I - walked in - his hands around your throat - choking - thought you were dying -

the only thing I could do!"

"You saved me..." Ryan's eyes began tearing up

"I think I killed your brother, Ryan!" She cried louder and pulled Ryan to her, grabbing his shirt.

"I'm sorry... Im _so_ sorry!"

Ryan picked her up like a baby and carried her to Seth's black Range Rover. Seth sat in the driver's

seat and Ryan sat in the back seat with Marissa in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulders

and drove home. They got back to the Cohen's and Ryan carried the sleeping Marissa into his pool-

house and covered her.

"What are you gonna do now?" Seth asked Ryan

"I need to stay with her. What are you gonna do?"

"Probably go up to my room, feed Captain Oats his long overdue plastic carrots, call Summer, and

probably fall asleep to her pretty little voice... goodnight."

"'Night."

Ryan slipped off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, letting out a long sigh. He laid back

and felt Marissa's hand on his forehead. He kissed her hand softly and scooted back. Ryan kissed her

softly and put his arm around her. Several minutes passed and he could feel Marissa's steady heartbeat.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. She stirred and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." She kissed him tenderly and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep, securely in his arms.

* * *

Seth sat up at his desk, galloping Captain Oats and talking to Summer on the phone. He explained the extent of Trey's injury and, as he told Ryan, quickly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Summer's voice.

**_chapter 2: coming soon... _**

****


	2. II

**Chapter 2**: _Back to "Normal"_

* * *

"Hello, Sunshine." Ryan smiled at Marissa.

"Hey..." she scooted closer, "this is what I needed."

"What is?"

"Being with you. I'd be driving myself crazy if I wasnt with you."

Ryan kissed Marissa's forehead. "You know, you can stay as long as, you know,

you need to be with me."

Marissa smiled. The phone rang and Ryan jumped up to get it. Marissa got up and

stretched, looking at Ryan desperately. Ryan hung up smiling.

"What?"

"Trey is going to be alright."

"That's great!" Marissa jumped up and hugged Ryan.

"Im not smiling because of Trey."

"What else would you be smiling for then?"

"You look beautiful, rested, and you're with me, how could I not smile?"

Ryan grabbed Marissa's hands.

"This is such a huge weight lifted off my shoulders, Ry. I did this to him, not to kill him,

but to get him off of you," her eyes began to water, "I love you, Ryan."

"I love you too and I would have done the same thing for you. I know, he's my brother, but he's

tainted the whole relationship I had with him.He deserved it and you had every right to."

Ryan kissed her forehead and walked out front. Marissa ran up behind him and hand - in - hand, they

walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Ry! What's new? How's Trey?" Sandy asked.

"He's gonna be alright."

"That's great! But, hey, I need to go to work... bagel?"

"Nah!"

"No thanks, Mr. Cohen."

Seth walked down in his bath robe. "Ryan... Marissa... parental..."

"Bye!" Sandy walked out the door.

"News on Trey?"

"He's gonna be alright, so maybe he'll heal and disappear." Ryan said calmly.

"Cohen?... _Cohen!"_ Summer walked in. "Oh my God! COOP!" Summer ran up and

grabbed Marissa and hugged her tightly. They both began crying in each others arms.

They walked out into the backyard to talk and left Ryan and Seth to chat.

"Heard from your mom?" Ryan asked Seth.

"She called last night when we were at the hospital. Can you believe it? Sheonly gets 15 minutes a day to talk on the phone.''

"Wow..."

"Yea, she made friends with a knitting group."

"Fun..."

"Let's go see what our girls are up to." Ryan and Seth walked out by the pool. Summer and Marissa

sat there still crying but smiling. Seth sat next to Summer and Ryan next to Marissa.

"Lets go to the beach." Summer said

"Does this mean we could go back to normal?" Marissa asked looking around hopefully at her group

of friends.

"'Rissa, look at us. Are we ever normal?" Seth asked smiling before being soxked in the stomach by Summer.

They all smiled and got up and walked out the door on their way to the beach.

* * *

**_chapter 3 coming soon..._**


End file.
